This invention relates to a thrusting cock used for paper containers containing beverages such as milk and fruit juices, liquid seasonings such as sauces, soy sauce, vinegar and dressings, and other liquid materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a thrusting cock used for pouring the contents out of a paper container.
Various kinds of paper containers are widely used for liquid materials since the containers are inexpensive and do not cause the public nuisance. When the seals of them are to be opened, however, it is necessary to rip open or take off the sealed portions and can not be easily closed again. Therefore it is not desirable for sanitary reasons. In addition, there are several other disadvantages that the contents are liable to give out flavor, absorb offensive odors and change in taste. On account of these reasons, the remaining contents in the paper containers, when they are opened, are usually transferred into other receptacles such as glass bottles, which are considerably troublesome for the users.